The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Halloween Special!
The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Halloween Special! '''is Season 1 Episode 6 of The Super Wario Bros. Wah-wah Show! SUMMARY Wario has forgot all about Halloween, much to Waluigi's disappointment. CHARACTERS * Wario * Waluigi * Bob the Builder * Dry Bones * New Mario * New New Mario * Oiram SCRIPT Scene 1 Today is Halloween. Wario is in the living room of NEW MARIO's house, sitting on the couch. WARIO: Ahh... Nothing's more relaxing than sitting down on the couch after a stressful yesterday! Nothing could go wrong. WALUIGI walks in the living room from the kitchen. WALUIGI: Hey, Wario. Does anything seem missing to you? WARIO: Uh... No? WALUIGI: Really? WARIO: Yes. WALUIGI: ...Really. WARIO: ''Yes! ''Now what do you want? WALUIGI: Oh, nothing. It's just that '''TODAY'S HALLOWEEN AND YOU DIDN'T PUT UP ANY FUCKING DECORATIONS! WARIO: Jesus Gently Caring Christ, dude! No need to yell! You might wake the others up! WALUIGI: No, Wario! I can't calm down unless you put up the decorations right now! Do you want to disappoint the kids, Wario? Hmm? WARIO: Wait, the kids? Is that why you're sperging? WALUIGI: YES, Wario! We gotta get those decorations up RIGHT NOW before the kids come! Oh, those poor kids will be so disappointed if we don't hurry up! COME ON! The door bell rings. WALUIGI: ... WARIO: Welp, too late. WALUIGI faints. BOB THE BUILDER walks into the living room from the kitchen. BOB THE BUILDER: Damn, that was some mighty fine sandwich! Wait, why is Waluigi on da floor like dat? WARIO: He fainted because of the door bell ringing. BOB THE BUILDER: Well, dat be the most RETARDED ''reason I ever hear with mah own damn ears! The door bell rings again. WARIO: Oh, there it is again. I'll get it. BOB THE BUILDER: I'll get this Waluigi out of ere, probably get im some therapee or somethin', I dunno. WARIO goes to the door, while BOB THE BUILDER carries WALUIGI out of the living room. WARIO opens the door. WARIO: Hello? Scene 2 WARIO has opened the door to DRY BONES with a ghost costume, but he doesn't know that DRY BONES is actually there due to the costume covering all of the important features. DRY BONES: H''e''llo, eye am a gost. I requeast can-deh. WARIO: Why are you talking so weird? DRY BONES: Eye haz spechie inpedimunt. Now get can-deh or get hunted. WARIO: Don't you mean haunted? DRY BONES: ...Yesh, sure. WARIO: Alright. Let me see what I can find in my house. DRY BONES: If u gave meh can-dee, I shall give u peesent. WARIO shuts the door. WARIO: (There should be some leftover candy in the basement...) WARIO then goes out of the house and into the open basement in the back (not to be confused with the secret basement). Meanwhile, DRY BONES places a Bomb where he is standing and runs away. WARIO comes to the front door with the candy. The bomb is about to explode at this point. WARIO: I'm back with the ca- Wait, what the hel- The Bomb explodes. WARIO flies from where he was standing to the roof of the house. WARIO: Ugh... I can't believe that trickster had the nerve to use a Bomb!! WARIO jumps back down to the ground, near the front door. WARIO: ''I'm gonna get you someday, trickste-'' WARIO suddenly sees a burnt note. WARIO: Wait, what's that? A burnt note? Let me see... WARIO then reads the burnt note. "HA HA! You just got tricked by the trick-or-treater! I'll see you when you attack us. -Dry Bones" WARIO then crumples up the burnt note, throws it in the ground, and stomps it. WARIO: ''I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS, KOOPA DYNASTIA!! Scene 3 NEW MARIO and NEW NEW MARIO is at the living room, sitting at the couch. NEW NEW MARIO: You know, you're a really nice guy for giving us this house! NEW MARIO: Thanks, New x2 Mario! Now we just have to defend it from the Koopa Dynastia. WARIO comes inside, all miffed. NEW MARIO: Oh, hey Wario, Hey, what's wrong? You look miffed... WARIO: Stupid motherfucking Dry Bones decided to prank me as a trick-or-treater! We're attacking those idiots tomorrow! OIRAM overhears this from the kitchen and comes in the living room. OIRAM: Wat??? We're attacking em tomorrow?! WARIO: Yes, we are. Those bastards will pay for that stupid prank and taking Daisy away from us! OIRAM: Are you sure??? We might all gett keeled! NEW MARIO: Oiram's right. There's no way we will win with Daisy on their side! WALUIGI suddenly comes in the living room from downstairs. WALUIGI: ...''REALLY?! ''You STILL haven't put up decorations?! WARIO: Waluigi, now's not the time for that! We got an attack to plan! WALUIGI: Wait, we are attacking already? WARIO: Yes, tomorrow! That stupid Dry Bones decided to prank me as a trick-or-treater! WALUIGI: Isn't this a very rash decision? I mean, Daisy is on their side! We might get killed! NEW NEW MARIO: That's what we're saying! NEW MARIO: Not only that, but they might either destroy or take over my house as one of their bases! Wario, you need to think about this, at least! WARIO: ... OIRAM: ...Well?? WARIO: ...I'll think about it. The screen fades to black. White text appears on the screen. TEXT: To be continued... TRIVIA * This episode is a remake of The Super Wario Bros Halloween Special on the original TSWBWWS in the UnMario Wiki. https://unmario.wikia.com/wiki/The_Super_Wario_Bros_Halloween_Special * Critics were excited for what's to come. * This episode was planned to be in the remake article of this show in the UnMario Wiki, but due to the move to the UnAnything Wiki, the episode remains as a red-link. Category:Stuff Category:Awesome Stuff Category:Cool Category:Show Episodes Category:TSWBWWS Episodes Category:Scripts